Spell Of Love
by Heatblaster
Summary: When Ben is upset about losing Kai, he escapes and thinks about love. The Omnitrix then starts to suggest Gwen as a love choice. Meanwhile, Charmcaster is thinking too. First Fanfic, good comments please, Chapter 2 up!
1. Omnitrix Love

-1Ben was sitting outside the Rust Bucket, thoughtfully. He had only ever had one true love in his life, but she dumped him. Her name was Kai, but Ben didn't care who she was. Gwen exited the RV.

"Ben? Ben? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Err… yeah. Yeah, I guess so." he replied.

"No, something isn't right. Normally you're calling me a annoying dweeb right now."

"It's just…" Ben murmured.

"Just what?"

"It's just… you remember Kai?"

"Are you still bummed about that?"

"No, it's just…"

"Oh, for crying out loud…"

She slapped Ben round the face. Ben snapped out of his trance.

"I… just need to be alone right now…" he whimpered. A tear trickled down his face, and Gwen could tell that it wasn't because she slapped him. Ben pressed a button on the Omnitrix and twisted the faceplate. He turned into a black, dinosaur like creature called XLR8, and rocketed off into the wood.

By now, the Omnitrix had timed out. Ben sat on a log in the middle of the wood. Ben was really depressed. He was wondering: would he ever find love? Kai was the only one who ever truly loved him. Or not. Ben twisted the Omnitrix to a shadow of a werewolf.

No. Don't bother.

Ben twisted the Omnitrix again to a shadow of a bear type thing.

That hurts me more.

Ben cupped his face into his hands and started to cry.

I saved her life, and how did she repay me? She dumped me. Who else is there?

"Gwen."

No. Don't even think about it.

"Why not? You've saved her life more times than Kai's, and she repays you well every time."

Shut the hell up!

What was the voice that he kept on hearing in his head? Was the Omnitrix…

…speaking to him?

Was it possible?

No. It was impossible.

Ben twisted the Omnitrix continuously, and slapped on XLR8 again. Ben turned into the huge reptilian speed freak. Then something strange happened.

"Gwen, Ben. Go back to her." Ben said.

No! I won't do it!

"You won't… but I will."

XLR8 dashed back to the trees and quickly arrived at the RV.

"Gwen, I…" Ben started.

"NO! I won't let you take me!" Ben shouted from inside.

"Ben? What's happening?" asked Gwen in a worried tone.

"The Omnitrix… It's taken control over me!"

"Is that… actually possible?" asked Gwen.

"Gwen, I think I…" interrupted XLR8.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" yelled Ben, and punched himself. XLR8 fell over, out cold. The Omnitrix then timed out. Ben, out cold, was lifted up and taken into the RV by Grampa. Gwen looked back at him, worried about his safety.

"I can't believe it. XLR8 took over Ben!" she gasped.

Gwen entered the RV and they started it up. It wouldn't.

"That's strange." said Grampa, scratching his head. He got out the RV and looked in the engine. The fuel pipes had been cut to pieces.

"Now how could somebody just wreck the pipes without me noticing?" wondered Grampa. A flash of green light was then seen from the RV, and Gwen screaming. A inferno of fire burst through the top of the RV, and Heatblast emerged. He was holding Gwen, and propelling himself into the sky. Soon, he was out of sight.


	2. Heat Of The Heart

"Gwen, I love you." said Ben.

"What did you just say?" asked Gwen.

Heatblast had landed in a alleyway in a big city. He had held Gwen to the wall, threatening her with his fist.

"Move and you'll get a permanent sunburn." growled Heatblast.

"What did you just say?" asked Gwen again.

"I love you." said Heatblast. Gwen couldn't tell who was saying what.

"I… don't understand…" whimpered Gwen. She was starting to burn.

"You idiot, I'm saying that Heatblast is saying…" started Ben.

"I love you." finished Heatblast. The Omnitrix timed out, with Ben holding Gwen against the wall, holding her chest.

"Eww, you pervert!" squealed Gwen, slapping Ben.

"It wasn't me, it was Heatblast!" whined Ben.

"I don't care, just get your hands off!" ordered Gwen, slapping Ben again.

"It doesn't matter…" started Ben.

"Yes it does, dammit!" interrupted Gwen.

"As I was saying, how are we going to get home?" asked Ben.

"I… don't… know…" worried Gwen, staring at Ben. Ben shrugged. She slapped him a third time. "Don't you dare act as if nothing's happened." she glared.

"I'm… so… al….one…." shivered the girl. "Isn't there anyone out there for me?"

A tear trickled down her face.

"Maybe… Ben Tennyson…" she sighed.

_He's too good for me. He's got that chav Gwen._

_I love him so much._

_I don't know why._

_Ben Tennyson will live. Gwen Tennyson will die._

_Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson?_

_More like Ben Tennyson…_

…_and Charmcaster Tennyson._

**Well, there's something a bit different this chapter, but don't worry, a bit of action next chapter, as is Charmcaster's plan's revealing. Comment please!**


	3. Letters And Sorcerers

-1" 'Dear Ben.'" giggled Ben. He was a bit happier now. He suddenly burst out laughing.

"Read it again, Ben!" laughed Gwen. She was in stitches.

" ' Dear Ben.'"

" ' Sorry about my previous abusive behaviour. I am sorry about treating you like a "snigger" dog! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S SO FUNNY! Hee hee… wait, there's more… I have reconsidered my offer of us being wed… what the HELL! HAHAHAHAHA! Our previous engagement… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOOOHOOO! THIS GIRL'S A IDIOT! HMHWAHAHA! OOO…"

Ben was reading a letter from his previous crush, Kai. But, it didn't seem Kai was very good at romance letters.

"I will love you always, HAHAHAHAHA, I've written a poem, HOOHAHA, about our never-ending LOVE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! OOO, THAT'S RICH!" continued Ben.

"LIKE EDWIN!" joked Gwen.

"Yeah! Ha! Woo…. Ok, that's a wrap." finished Ben. While Ben and Gwen were joking around, a hidden menace was hiding in the bushes. A woman with, long, white hair and a pink and purple robe. She had a bag round her waist from which she could draw magical items, making her very powerful. This woman's name was Charmcaster.

A snake coiled itself around Charmcaster's leg without her noticing. When she did notice, she leaped into the air in fright.

"Charmcaster! You're going down!" yelled Ben. He twisted the Omnitrix to a shadow of a man with four arms instead of two. He slapped down on it. But there was one thing Ben forgot.

"I love you, Gwen!" yelled Fourarms, wrapping his arms around her.

"No, this isn't how it was meant to go! He's meant to be hugging me!" cried Charmcaster.

"What? OW! QUIT IT, BEN!" Gwen squealed.

"Never! I _love _you!" Fourarms declined.

Charmcaster threw a egg at Fourarms which hatched into a tiny chick. This chick started pecking Fourarms in the face.

"OW! That hurts! Don't worry, Gwen, I'll be fine! As long as I have the power of love, I'll…"

"Oh, Lord, help me…" whined Gwen.

The Omnitrix timed out, and Ben was stumbling about with a chicken in his face.

"AAAAAAAA!" screamed Ben. Then Charmcaster suddenly ran over to him.

"Oooh, my lovely little Benny-poo!" Charmcaster whispered in Ben's ear.

"Benny-poo?" asked Ben.

"Oooh, my wonderful Benny, won't you kiss me now?" asked Charmcaster, making puppy dog eyes.

"Oh…." said Ben. Gwen nodded.

"…no."


End file.
